


we could be in love if we tried

by foreverobessed



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Luke Skywalker, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Force-Sensitive Din Djarin, Gay Sex, Humiliation kink, It’s just one line though, Light Angst, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Din Djarin, Praise Kink, Slightly - Freeform, The Mandalorian Wars: 3976-3960 BBY (Star Wars), They’re not in love yet, Top Din Djarin, Verbal Humiliation, a kinda weird situation that led into sex, blindfold kink, slight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverobessed/pseuds/foreverobessed
Summary: Luke has seen the Mandalorian on the battlefield more than he cares to admit - and he doesn’t particularly care to admit that he’s attracted to a man who he has never even seen his face.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 14
Kudos: 247





	we could be in love if we tried

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SO RANDOM - low key based off of durchinmultiverse’s art work but at the same time not really. I recommend checking out their art they are very talented!! hope y’all enjoy ;)

Luke hated the Mandalorian and while he had never seen his face from under the helmet he just _knew_ it was smug. He had crossed the Mandalorian too much for his liking. He didn’t know much about the Mandalorian; just that he was friendly with _Mandalore the Ultimate_ and that he was a pretty good fighter. He didn’t like how he was attracted to a man that he was on the opposite side of a war with - why was he attracted to a man who he had even seen his face? One time the Mandalorian had managed to get his lightsaber out of his hand and he had kicked his gun out of his hand. He has to resort to hand combat and it was so, so wrong but with the man over him his thighs straddling his body it was so wrong but it felt so right to have the man overtop of him. 

They usually met each other on the battlefield but never anything else besides that. They had run into each other so much on the battlefield that it was practically an expectation to see each other. He could recognize him by the glint of his silver armor and the way his Force signature coiled around his slightly. His grip on the Force was clumsy but it was there. 

The Mandalorian was Force Sensitive and untrained but he had enough grasp on it for him to sense him as well. He didn’t expect to see him on a neutral planet in the war. Luke was just passing by - on his way back to Coruscant after a long mission of acting as sort of a buffer between two tribes on a planet in the Mid Rim. He had left the planet as soon as possible so he didn’t rip out his own hair. Then he realized he had to refuel and here he was. He was out on the streets of this quaint little planet and he saw the Mandalorian talking to a street vendor. He knew that he should probably get rid of him - it was rumored that he was being groomed to be the next Manda’lor, but Luke was just too tired so he decided to ignore the man.

He was negotiating with this street vendor about giving him this droid part - it would power in R2’s rockets when he felt an arm slip around his waist and pressed against his hip, a gloved thumb rubbed up and down his hip bone. He knew it was the Mandalorian because his side was pressed against his own and he could feel the armor against his own pauldrons and chest plate. He didn’t like wearing a lot of armor but his mother and sister insisted on it so he just wore the pauldrons and the chest plate. He looked up and he saw the Mandalorian’s helmet tilted down to his own. He sighed and told the street vendor he’d be back before the Mandalorian led him to an alley in between a cantina and an inn with a tight grip on his hip. As soon as they were in the darkness of the inn he slammed him against the wall of the cantina, one hand pressed up against his shoulder and his other hand had a tight grip on his hip - keeping him perfectly immobile.

“What do you want, Mandalorian?” Luke snarled in Basic, trying to summon some amount of anger towards him for pinning him against a wall when he so obviously wanted to be left alone, but he wasn’t. He didn’t want to admit it but this Mandalorian intrigued him - and the tight grip on his hip had arousal pooling in his stomach. He really shouldn’t be so turned on from one little touch but he just was. 

“You know I really should either kill you or turn you in,” The Mandalorian said, his hand twitched slightly on his hip. His gun was still bolstered but he saw the speed of the Mandalorians’ and how fast they could unholster their gun and fire. 

He could sense the doubt in the Mandalorian even as he said it. Luke tilted his head up to look at the visor of his helmet. The Mandalorian’s helmet tilted down at his head tilting up. “But you won’t turn me in, will you?” Luke asked, feeling slightly cocky. Adrenaline coursed through his veins, making him feel slightly elated. He had never seen the Mandalorian’s face but he somehow knew that he was handsome - attractive, maybe even beautiful. 

The Mandalorian grumbled something under his breath that Luke couldn’t hear, and Luke grinned up at him. “Just let me go, Mandalorian.” Luke said, “You aren’t going to turn in and you sure won’t kill me, you know why? Because you just can’t get rid of me.”

The Mandalorian’s hand on his shoulder went up to his throat, adding a slight pressure to his throat. “You think I won’t?” The Mandalorian said, almost like a growl. It made him feel slightly wheezy but his stomach fluttered at this. _This is so wrong, so, so wrong._

“I think you won’t.” Luke wheezed out, his hands coming up to just hold the Mandalorian’s wrist. 

The Mandalorian’s grip on his throat loosened slightly, “Are you..” 

“Turned on? Feeling humiliated? Yes.” Luke said, his eyes fluttered closed slightly, this felt so wrong. Why was he doing this? Why was he attracted to this man who was supposed to be his enemy? 

“Keep your eyes shut.” The Mandalorian growled and he closed his eyes immediately. Warm lips pressed against his own and he moaned against them. The Mandalorian’s beard rubbed against his chin. He figured by the end of this he’d have beard burn. The hand around his throat and hip kept him there, pinning him in place. He let the Mandalorian manhandle him, the Mandalorian’s tongue was practically shoved in his mouth and he welcomed it. The hand on his throat went down to his waist.The Mandalorian’s lips trailed down from his lips to his chin, jawline, down to his neck. He bit down over his Adam’s apple, teeth digging in which elicited a moan in Luke. The Mandalorian’s mouth pulled away from his neck and he told him, “Open your eyes.” When he opened his eyes he was met with the visor of the helmet. “Come on.” The Mandalorian said, his hand came to wrap around his neck and press into the Mandalorian’s side. He led him into the inn and ordered a room gruffly, passing a few credits. He felt awkward standing there, trying to hold his hands in front of his erection. The Mandalorian led him to a room, it was a Queen bed with a small bathroom. Luke took his lightsaber off his belt and put it on the nightstand that stood across from the bed. 

Luke ripped a piece of fabric off from his tunic, long enough to wrap and tie around his head. His Jedi tunic fabric was thick enough so he couldn’t see through it even if he opened his eyes. He tilted his head up to the Mandalorian and they stood just a few inches apart, he lifted the makeshift blindfold up. The Mandalorian took it with gloved hands, he carefully put it around his eyes and wrapped it around the back of his head. 

“So what should I call you?” He asked the Mandalorian - he felt the man’s Force signature so he tilted his head up to where he thought the man’s head was.

“You can call me Din,” The man said, his voice unmuffled by the helmet. He figured he took off his helmet. _Din._ He reached out through the Force, he could see Din without really seeing him. Tracking his movements through the Force. Din was Force Sensitive - but not as highly tuned into the Force naturally like him and his family was. 

The Mandalorian helped strip his top half off, taking off his pauldrons and chest plate and his tunics. He wanted to help Din take off his own clothing and armor but he had the feeling he’d decline. He heard the rustling of clothing and clunking noise of armor dropping. The Mandalorian’s hands went to his hips and he helped him into the bed, his back pressed against the headboard. 

“You’re so pretty, cyar’ika.” The words fumbled from his lips, he didn’t know what the last word meant but it made Luke even harder if that was possible. 

Arousal curled his stomach at the praise, he felt like he might burst any moment. The Mandalorian’s hand came to unbutton his pants. He jumped slightly when he felt the Mandalorian’s warm hands skim his belly. It slipped out of his mouth without his consent when he asked Din, “Can I suck your cock?” His hands stopped from where they were pulling down Luke’s pants, halfway down his golden thighs. 

He felt like the Mandalorian - _Din_ \- might be blushing but he wasn’t sure because of the dark, thick fabric that covered his eyes. “Yes, alright.” The words are softly murmured. 

The Mandalorian moved Luke off the bed, and he immediately got to his knees. It wasn’t like Luke had sex _all_ the time but he had have sex before. He sucked spit into his mouth and stuck out his tongue as he heard the noise of pants being pulled down. The Mandalorian’s hands tangled in his hair as the head of his cock slipped into his mouth. He sucked on the head of his cock, his tongue tracing the vein on the underside of Din’s cock. The man moaned above him, he yanked his hair slightly which made him moan with him in his mouth. He licked a broad stripe along the length of his cock, he took the man’s cock back in his throat. He only got about halfway up the man’s cock before gagging slightly. 

“You’re so kandosii’la, cyare.” Words in Mandalorian fall from Din’s mouth, Luke never learned Mandalorian. He knew Basic, Huttnese, Amatakkan, Rodian, Ryl, and Basic. He was still learning Nubaè, but he was getting it. After all it was the language of Naboo and his mother was the Senator of the planet after all. When his gagging calmed down he took Din further down his throat, but it just furthered his gagging and the man pulled himself out of his mouth.

“You okay, cyar’ika?” The man asked, his voice just a deep rumble. He was pulled up off the floor and put onto the man’s lap. He knew they were close from how close his voice sounded and his breath on his face. 

Luke nodded slowly, “Yeah, I’m fine.” Luke skimmed his hands up the man’s abdomen, wrapping his hands around his neck. He brought his lips against the man’s own, sharing a chaste kiss. It was weird - like.. like maybe he could fall in love with this man if he had the chance. Maybe he could love this Mandalorian, the man who was supposed to be his mortal enemy, that he could love Din. That scared him a little bit. His father had already bent the rules, he had married the Senator of Naboo and had two kids with her and he was still a Jedi. A renowned one at that, after all he had killed the last of the Sith, even after the Sith War had ended. The Sith in question ended up being the Chancellor. 

“Come on, fuck me.” Din moved him around so he laid flat against the bed. 

“I have bacta in my utility belt.” Luke called out, and Din moved off the bed. The bed dipped where he got out, the cheap mattress bouncing slightly. He felt the man get back on the bed when it dipped slightly. The noise of the bacta opening filled his ears. He propped Luke up on his lap and said, “I’m going to open you up now, cyare.” 

His slick fingers traced his rim before slowly dipping a finger into him. It made him clutch his shoulders, his fingernails digging into his skin. Din added another finger to him ans fingered him open, making Luke throw his head back slightly and groan loudly, his fingernails ran down the man’s back, marking scarlet lines down his back and shoulder blades. “Mhmm,” Luke moaned out, “Y-You’re so good, and I-I just know..” Luke’s hands came up to cup his cheeks, “That you’re very handsome.” His mind wanted to say beautiful - he knew that this Mandalorian was beautiful under his mask. He could feel Din’s blood rush to his cheeks underneath his flesh hand (he wondered if Din could feel the difference between his two hands. The synthskin on his hand was pretty realistic), and it made him feel self conscious. He tried to slip his hands off his cheeks, he felt too awkward now too exposed. 

_(Why had he compromised himself with the Mandalorian? Now he looked like an idiot. He was such an idiot and his hand was disgusting and he hated it he hated it he hated it-)_

When he tried to slip his hands from cupping Din’s cheeks Din’s hands laid on top of his own. It made him freeze slightly, pause in his tracks, his fingers were slick from him fingering him open but he felt Din exhale deeply, as if a weight was lifted off his shoulders. He didn’t want to reach out to feel his feelings through the Force, it would feel wrong and he didn’t want to invade his privacy like that.

They stayed like that for a bit, his hands just laying over Luke’s before he murmured back, “Thank you, Luke.” His hands moved down, one going to his hip and his finger rubbed up and down the protruding hip bone. Three of Din’s fingers were in his hole, fingering him and opening him up for Din’s thick cock. When his fingers brushed over the bundle of nerves Luke let out an embarrassingly loud moan, his fingernails going to his shoulders once again and probably digging in painfully from the way Din hissed out.

“Oh, you like that, cyar’ika?” Din said, it sounded like he was gritting his teeth a bit, probably from the force of his fingernails. Force, he probably needed to cut them. 

Luke nodded, feeling slightly embarrassed and he knew his cheeks were red. “Oh, you’re so pretty when you flush for me.” Luke felt himself flush even more and the hand on his hip went to his cheek, brushing his thumb back and forth over his cheekbone. Now each time he fingered him he aimed for his prostate snd he felt himself so close to orgasm.

“I-I’m going to-“ Before Luke could even get the words out of his mouth Din gripped the top of Luke’s cock, staving off his orgasm. Luke let out a high pitched embarrassing whine. 

“Don’t worry, cyar’ika. I’ll get you there soon. You don’t want to come, do you? You want to me a good boy for me, right?” Luke felt himself nod, and he just knew Din was grinning at him. Din’s fingers left his hole, and he settled Luke back on the mattress, his chest rising and falling heavily. He wanted to be good, good _for_ Din. So he’d try, try not to come. 

He was so close and he heard the noise of more bacta opening, he figured Din was slicking up his cock. Luke felt the mattress dip under Din’s weight and he scooped Luke in his arms and he straddled Din’s lap. Din gave him a slight signal when he was about to put his cock in him, his fingers tapped his thigh twice before his cock began to fill him. Luke bit his lip to stifle his moan. “Hmm, so pretty.” Din commented, his lips coming to trail kisses down the side of his neck. His beard scratched his neck, making him moan. Din murmured some words in Mando’a that he didn’t understand but he liked the way he said them so he just groaned. When Din’s cock was fully in him he waited till Luke adjusted until pulling all the way out and thrusting back in. Luke was already so, so close to orgasm he had no chance, and with each of Din’s thrusts aimed at his prostate he really was doomed.

“I’m going to come.” Luke murmured out, and Din reached between them and jacked him off. 

“I’m the only one who can make you come, cyar’ika.” Din said in a low murmur, and then said a long sentence in Mando’a. “Alright?”

Luke was too drunk on pleasure to disagree, too close to an orgasm, “Yes, yes, yes, yes-“

Soon enough he was coming all over both of them. Din continued thrusting into him. He was about to pull out when Luke said, “Come inside of me.” 

Din paused slightly, his thrusts slowing, “Are you sure-“

“I’m sure.” Luke confirmed before Din moved him and put Luke’s legs over his shoulder practically bending him in half and thrusting into him. Luke knew the next morning his legs would be shaking and his neck and chin would be red from beard burn. Soon Din was coming inside of him, moaning loudly. Din stayed inside of him for a few minutes, both of them settling down and their chests rising and falling sort of heavily. Din pulled out and came back, a washcloth in his hand as he cleaned both of them off. Luke was too tired to move so he just let the Mandalorian manhandle him as he pleased. He felt Din put his pants on him and pull them up. He was so close to sleep and only stirred slightly when he felt Din settle close to him, curling his body around Luke’s own. Din tucked his face into Luke’s neck, breathing his neck in. Just before Luke fell asleep he heard Din murmur words that were too far away for him to hear him properly. He slept the best he had in years, and felt warm and safe and _loved._

—

“I think I’ll miss you, Mandalorian.” Luke said, as Din walked him to his ship. He tilted his head up as they walked to look at his helmet. 

The helmet turned to him, “I’ll miss you too, jetii.” 

As they got to the ship, the landing ramp was already down and he stood a foot away from each other, “You know.. I think I could be happy with you.” It was left unsaid. Something in him wanted to tell Din that if they just ran away from this pointless conflict, that they could be happy. Luke was so stupid - he just fell hard and fast for a Mandalorian. Their biggest enemy next to the Sith. Luke knew if he just spent a little more time with the man that he’d probably be in love. He was dumb that way. 

Din was quiet for a while, before saying softly and maybe even a bit sadly too, “Yeah, me too.” He watched as Din turned his back and walked away, his charcoal gray cape swishing behind him as he walked away. It figured, nothing good in his life could ever stay. Luke sighed and turned to his ship, walking up the landing ramp. In another universe, another life - maybe, maybe Luke and Din could be happy together and they actually could be together. The night they shared together would be unspoken, forgotten. Luke held his head up high when he flew away from the planet. No one would ever know what happened between the two - that a Jetti and a Mandalorian could’ve fallen in love with each other if they tried. 

**Author's Note:**

> cyar’ika - darling, sweetheart  
> cyare - beloved, loved, popular  
> kandosii’la - stunning, amazing   
> jetii - Jedi 
> 
> I’m no expert on Mandalorian/Mando’a so just be warned. I hope y’all enjoyed this!! I’m not v good at smut and still kinda learning how to write it and learning how to write dinluke!! i hope ur day is v magical!!
> 
> tumblr: forever-obsessed


End file.
